In many circumstances, it is desirable to either voluntarily or involunatrily confine individuals for reasons of public or individual safety, and/or observation. Typical cases include mental institution committals, and either long-term or short-term civil or criminal detention. In part due to the cognitive uncertainties, and in part due to the emotional catharsis, that typically belong to such confinements, the individuals in question often experience, at least for some of the time of their confinement, an impairment of their judgmental capability whereby they contemplate and sometimes pursue an attempt on their own life. In these circumstances, it is desirable to try to prevent suicide attempts, but in the event of the attempt, the continued life of the victim critically depends on the capability to go as quickly to their aid as is humanly possible.